Of Kings and Quincy
by Sean Hiruki
Summary: Deep in the halls of Los Naches someone watches over Uryu and helps the crew save Orihime. But...Who is he? Ishihime, Ichirukia, OcXOc. Spoilers for chapter 291
1. The man who Defends

**Of Kings and Quincy**

**Pairings: Ishida and Orihime, Ichigo and Rukia, OC and Adult Nell**

**Spoilers: Up to Chapter 290 of the manga**

**Summery: Deep in the halls of Los Naches someone watches over Uryu and helps the crew save Orihime. But...Who is he?**

**Rating: T-M for Blood, violance and language**

**Disclamer: I don't own Bleach! I'm too busy trying to get Seras Victoria to worry about Bleach! But I do own Sean Hiruki!**

**Note: I had to use Wordpad for this, so if I misspell something, dont blame me!**

**This is my second Fanfic. My first was a cluttered mess with OCs and more than 20 anime characters. It was hell that I don't plan on doing again!**

**Chapter 1: The man who defends.**

He looked at them from the shadows at first. From the first apperance of a Menos Grande in Karakura Town till now, as they fight to get to one, Inoue Orihime.

He was no stalker. No, he was far from it. He was looking after the young Quincy, Ishida Uryu. He was looking after the boy like a older brother should...

A loud crash breaks Sean Hiruki from his thoughts. Ug, Los Naches was like the Maze From Hell. The noise was close. Isshin's kid must have just won his fight with Grimmjow. Good.

Wait a minute. That Reiatsu. It can't be!

"Nell?" he whispered her name. He Flash Stepped his way towards Nell and the Kurosaki boy.

He stopped when he saw that Weird Espada with the Crecent blade glaring at Nell, Ichigo and Orihime.

Sean couldn't help but grin. This is gonna be fun. Another crash.

AH!

There's Uryu.

The young Quincy was in bad shape. Blood everywhere. Hell, It looked like his left arm was about to fall off!

"Ishida-kun..." Orihime whispered meakly. Uryu looked at her and sighed. She was alright. Sean noted the love in Uryu's eyes as the boy looked at Orihime.

But enough mushy shit! time for the kick ass entrence! And it seemed that the Espada was laying down a perfect Red Carpet. The Espada raised his Crecent weapon, ready to attack the young Vizard before him.

With one quick Shunpo Sean had come between Ichigo and the Espada. He had blocked the Espada's weapon with his middle finger. It was quite a scene. Blocking the attack and flipping the attacker off at the same time was a rather funny sight to behold.

Now that he was out of the shadows, everyone got a good look at him. He was in the usual Shinigami garmets with one added piece, a white overcoat with the number 5 on the back was drapped around him like a sash. His long blonde hair, which was tied back, rested over his right sholder, he pushed his hair back behind him with his free hand as he glared at the attacker with ice blue eyes, that looked strangly like Uryu's.

"You know..." He sighed a the Espada, "You have some weak Reiatsu, punk."

The Espada only glared at the stranger. "And you are?"

"Sean Hiruki, former captain of 5th Squad, how do you do, asshole?"

The Espada grinned "How odd. I am Noitora, 5th Espada!"

Sean laughed "You are the 5th strongest in Aizen's little army? How...dissapointing...Hey, Uryu even you can take this guy on!" He laughed again.

The Kurosaki boy walked up to Uryu "Who the hell is this guy? How does he know you, man?"

The Quincy responded simply "Step back, Kurosaki."

Sean laughed "Hey, I'm not that scary!" He gave the 5th Espada a dark grin "I won't even have to use 10 of my power..." He slid his middle finger off the weapon and pointed it at Noitora "Getsuga Tensho..." He said calmly and a blast of spirit energy caused the Espada to fly into the nearest wall in a bloody heep.

Sean laughed heartfuly.

"Did he just say what I think he said." Ichigo said with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Sean walked over to the three teens "Nah, that wasn;t really Getsuga Tensho. Only your Zangetsu can do that. That was just a mid-level Kido." He faced Uryu "Long time no see, baby Bro"

Uryu only glared at him and raised his bow with his only usable arm. "You can't be! You...My brother died along time ago!"

Inoue gave a small gasp and Sean just laughed harder.

He then pointed to his Clothes "Ummm, I kinda am dead, but in a cool way...Wait wait, don't tell me, Father told you not to deal with Shinigami again, right? That prick. I may be a Shinigami but I am also your older brother, so don't give me any of that Bull that Ryuuken told you,alright?"

Sean pat the Quincy's head, which made Ichigo laugh, though he tried to hide it.

"Shut it, Kurosaki!" Uryu growled.

"C'mon, we need to get your other friends before they die of blood lose." the Former captain sighed.


	2. Zehn Schwertz

**Of Kings and Quincy**

**Pairings: Ishida and Orihime, Ichigo and Rukia, OC and Adult Nell**

**Spoilers: Up to Chapter 290 of the manga**

**Summery: Deep in the halls of Los Naches someone watches over Uryu and helps the crew save Orihime. But...Who is he?**

**Rating: T-M for Blood, violance and language**

**Disclamer: I don't own Bleach! I'm too busy trying to get Seras Victoria to worry about Bleach! But I do own Sean Hiruki!**

**Note: I had to use Wordpad for this, so if I misspell something, dont blame me!**

**This is my second Fanfic. My first was a cluttered mess with OCs and more than 20 anime characters. It was hell that I don't plan on doing again!**

**Chapter 2:****Zehn** **Schwert**

The footsteps of the group sounded through the halls of Aizen's castle.

They left after Orihime healed Uryu and Ichigo. She of course healed Kurosaki first, though Uryu was worse off. Uryu didn't mind. He knew how she felt about Kurosaki. And he knew how he felt about her.

Sean, of course knew everything about...well...about everything

"Why are you here,Brother?" Uryu asked as they walked

Sean grinned "As the Former Captain of 5th Squad, I gotta find out what my sucesser is doing." He frowned "And I have to stop him. It's because of me he got this far, so I'm the one who has to stop him."

Nell followed behind Sean. She had been silent the whole time, untill now,

"I could have taken him out without your help"

Sean looked back at her "I know. I just wanted to have a go at him myself. You can finish him when he wakes up."

"That's not the point!" Nell snapped. "I..I wanted to thank Ichigo for helping me..."

"And words can't express your thanks, right?" He turned around and embraced her.He placed his right hand over the 3 tattooed one her back.

"Welcome to the Zehn Schwertz, Nummer Drei." He said with a smile.

Nell felt a tingling sensation. She could feel the tattoo change itself. Sean let go of her, though she didn;t want him to.

Sean pulled his right sleeve down showing a tattoo of his own. **'Eins'.**

"I am the founder, Leader, and Nummer one Schwertz. The Zehn Schwertz, or Ten Swords in German, is a Counter Arrancar Squad I created to defeat the Espada. You are our Number three, Nell."

He turned to the others. "You, Ishida Uryu, My brother are to be Nummer Zwei. Our Number Two. Ichigo Kurosaki, you are Nummer Vier, or 4. And Inoue Orihime is fünf, Our number Five."

"Why the hell is Uryu Number two! I'm stronger than him!!!" Kurosaki yelled

"Like hell you are, Kurosaki!!" The young Quincy yelled back.

"Ishida-kun, Kurosaki, please..." Orihime said meakly. She was still rather shaken by the mixture of powerful Reiatsu.

"Face it, Kurosaki, you could hardly fight off the 6th Espada. and you could'nt even defend yourself against the 5th Espada, let alone protect Miss Inoue." Sean said matter-of-factly as he began walking again.

"Yeah, and who is the one with the Bankai?" Ichigo growled as he and the others followed the strange man.

"Every Captain class has a Bankai. Your Tensa Zangetsu is about Half way at its Max Potential. You have alot of work to do, Little Vizard. Uryu on the otherhand has 75 of his Quincy power back...He is already 20 times more powerful than the Quincy Final Form he used on Mayori in Soul Society. The form in which he lost his powers from in the first place. Though I wonder, did you sacrifice your life to avenge Grandfather, or perhaps to save someone rather close to you?" Sean said, not changing his tone of voice untill the last sentence, which he gave his baby brother a sly grin.

Uryu ignored him...slightly. That question still burned in the back of his mind.

They soon found Renji, Bleeding and Sleeping soundly.

Orihime healed him quickly as Sean asked Uryu what he did to the poor fellow.

Rukia was next. Orihime had frowned when Ichigo ran up to the small Shinigami and hugged her.Uryu brought her attention Sean's hair,for you see it was sticking up like he had touched one of those metal static orbs you find in Museums, in hope to cheer her up and so she didn't see what he knew Ichigo and Rukia were going to do next.

And they did.

It was a simple kiss, becuase nither of them had any experiance in the field, but it got the messege across. Everyone knew that Ichigo and Rukia loved each other. Hell, it was painfuly obviuse. Though Inoue tried to deny it and Renji didn't give a damn. He thought of Rukia as a friend who happend to be a girl. He liked taller, more well endowed women. Like that Nell chick. But he had a strange feeling that She was or, is about to be taken by that Sean guy. It's all cool. It don't Bother none. Just the way it is.

Just when did Renji get so down to earth? Well, lets just say present situation called for changes.

Anyway, back to the kiss. Now it lasted about a minute and a half. Would have been longer but that long haired bastard dragged them apart kicking and screaming.

Chad was found soon after. Chad's arm was about to fall off, but as luck would have it, Uryu brought a thread and needle. He sewed Chad's arm before Orihime finished healing the Gentle Giant.

After Chad came too, Sean gathered them around and introduced himself, his Counter Arrancar Squad and gave the rest ranks and Tattoos.

Rukia was Sechs, or Six

Renji was Sieben; Seven

and Chad was Acht; Eight

Uryu's Tattoo was placed on the back of his right hand

Ichigo's was in his Left Sholder

Rukia's on the right side of her neck

Renji's was on the middle of his chest

and Chad's was on his right knuckles.

They were Healed, Ranked and ready to kick some Arrancar ass.

**Chapter Two End**

**Auther's note:**

**Sean Hiruki: Alright! Chapter Two! DId everyone like my Counter Arrancar Squad idea? **

**Grimmjow: I think it sucks!**

**Sean: Shut it, Grimmjow! Your not saposed to appear untill chapter three! **

**Ichigo: To hell with this, I'm gonn go play my guitar!**

**Sean: Ah! Thanks for reminding me, Kurosaki! My next Fanfic well be of Uryu, Ichigo, Chad, Renji and Ikkaku making a Blues/ Progressive rock band!**

**Uryu is Lead Guitar/vocals**

**Ichigo is Guitar/vocals**

**Chad is Bass**

**Renji is Drums/vocals**

**and Ikkaku is Keyboards/harmonica**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. The New King Blues

**Of Kings and Quincy**

**Pairings: Ishida and Orihime, Ichigo and Rukia, OC and Adult Nell**

**Spoilers: Up to Chapter 290 of the manga**

**Summery: Deep in the halls of Los Naches someone watches over Uryu and helps the crew save Orihime. But...Who is he?**

**Rating: T-M for Blood, violance and language**

**Disclamer: I don't own Bleach! I'm too busy trying to get Seras Victoria to worry about Bleach! But I do own Sean Hiruki!**

**Note: I had to use Wordpad for this, so if I misspell something, dont blame me!**

**This is my second Fanfic. My first was a cluttered mess with OCs and more than 20 anime characters. It was hell that I don't plan on doing again!**

**Sorry for the long wait! I'm still alive, don't worry. The next few chapters may take a little while. I have a few ideas for Bankai that I want to perfect. **

**Sorry in advance for the spelling errors. Wordpad sucks. But I take what I can get, you know?**

**For Debbie-chan**

**Now withought further a due A record starts to play a song, The guitar seems to sing the blues in the coolest way:**

**Chapter 3: The New King Blues**

**Somewhere near Orihime Inoue's prison Cell**

Grimmjow heard noises as he lay on the ground. They soon fadded and he stood up.

Why in the hell did that girl heal him? As he slept he felt her powers surround him.

He had no doubt that he lost.

Damn it all to hell.

But, then agian, the lose made him stronger and smarter.

He felt a change in himself.

A change that he would show Aizen.

He would show him what a REAL King looks like.

But first to find that Shinigami boy.

Grimmjow had learned a form of Shunpo awhile back. It made finding his prey much quicker.

It was far too easy to find him.

For some reason, Grimmjow thought it would be fun to attack Ichigo as an entrance.

Bad idea.

Not only was Ichigo's Zangetsu in the path of his attack, but so was Sean's sword and Uryu's bow.

"Nice to see you again, Grimmjow." Ichigo said.

"Yo, Shinigami." Grimmjow saud hiw usual response.

Sean grinned "Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Welcome to the party."

Grimmjow jumped back "What do you mean?"

"You came to help us kill Aizen, right?"

"I came to kill him myself. I need no help."

"...Yeah, sure. " Sean said dully. "You gonna come with us or not?"

"Fine!" Grimmjow snorted

Clapping in the distance.

Aizen.

That asshole. Trying to play it cool.

"Hello, Captain Hiruki. Shouldn't you be dead. I'm suprised Gin failed to kill you." He said, his voice colder than ice.

Sean grinned "Hello, Traiter! It seems that it is hard to kill a monster such as I."

"Well, like I always say, When you want something done you better do it yourself." Aizen grinned back

"Spoken like a true Demon"

A loud crash from behind the group. Ryuuken Ishida and Isshin Kurosaki walked through the hole they just blasted open.

Sean looked lazly at the two fathers "You know...this maybe the bad guy's base but that was just plain rude, Father."

"DAD?" Ichigo yelled.

"Hello Ichigo!!!!" Isshin yelled back, only much happier.

"Why are you here, Ryuuken?" Uryu growled at his father.

A few arguments later and the four came to an understanding. Sort of.

The two fathers came to save their sons. It's as simple as that.

Sean turned to the now very annoyed Aizen. He couldnt help but smile evily.

"Tired of waiting, Traiter-sama?"

Aizen's frown fadded "No, not really. In fact. I think the fun has just started. The final battle shouldn't happen just yet. December 23rd. That's is when we well decide the fate of Earth, Soul Society, Hundo Mucho and Heaven!"

Sean laughed "That is a rash declaration,Aizen. But how about we change the date to the 24th instead. The Eve of Christmas in America. A rather fitting day for the begining of the end, no?" He then turned to he group behind him "We have 3 and a half months. I Asure you all that you well be at the peaks of your powers by Halloween Night."

"You might want to keep the Girl here with me. I'm iving you time to get ready. THe least you could do is let me keep my prize." Aizen glared through his smile.

His glare was returned ten fold by Uryu and his older brother.

"I think not, Aizen. Orihime is coming with us." The young Quincy growled.

Orihime was shocked buy Uryu. Not by his statement, but by the fact that it was the first time he said her name. And she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Grimmjow! Get her!" Aizen's order brought Orihime back to her sences.

Grimmjow's answer suprised them all

"Ha! Go to Hell, Aizen! I'm not following your orders any more. Your little kingdom is falling apart, and soon I'll become the True King!" Before turning around he stuck his middle finger out at his former God-King.

The sky ripped open and Grimmjow walked through "You guys commin' or what?"

They followed the Former Espada.

"You know, that was pretty cool, Grimmjow." Ichigo said with a chuckle.

"Oh shut it, Shinigami."

"You sure he won't follow us?" Rukia asked

"Yeah. I'm sure. He won't dare attack us now. Though I'm sure he'll send some minions after us a little later on." The former 5th squad Captain answered the Short Shinigami.

**6:15 PM October 11th, Under the Urahara Shop.**

"Wrong! Try again!" a young blonde haired Vizard yelled at the Vizard in Training.

Urahara laughed in the distance "oh ho! Having trouble, Kurosaki-san?"

"Shut it, Hat N' Clogs!!!" Ichigo snapped

On the otherside of the training plaza the last three mebers of the Ishida Clan were putting up one hell of a fight.

Ryuuken's arrows flew at his two sons left and right.

Sean quickly hit the arrows away from him with his Zanpaku-to.

"Too, slow, Ryuuken!" He said. Most of them would think he would keep his smile durring battle, but they are wrong. His eyes watched his opponents every move. Never missing the beat. Battle was the only time his eyes looked like that of a monster. Similer to his father and brother's eyes, but more demonic.

It was the first time Uryu had ever feared his brother.

He ignored his fears. Fear makes you weak.

Uryu fired a single arrow at his father while he was concentraiting his energy on Sean.

It would have hit Ryuuken's rib cage, if only he hadn't dodged. He sent an arrow towards his son in response.

Something blocked the arrow's path. A bright shield held by three small winged faires.

"The Shun Shun Rikka? Inoue?" Uryu looked around and saw the Red headed Fairy-wielder standing below him.

"Go get him, Ishida-kun!" She yelled encouragely.

He smiled at her "Thank you, Inoue-san!" He turned to his father and raised his spirit bow "Are you ready for round two?"

"Ready when you are, Uryu." The cold man responded.

Sean grinned "Guess that means it's time for me to take a break." He landed next to Urahara and Yoruichi

"Has he learned how to use the Cero yet?" He asked.ter

"Almost! Kurosaki-san well have it within the hour!" Laughed Urahara.

Yoruichi was looking at the Two sparring Former Espada. "That Nell has some skill."

"Heh, yeah, She is giving Grimmjow a run for his money. Poor guy." Sean chuckled.

Urahara waved his fan a few times "So, Hiruki-san, have you told the Captain-General about your Anti-Arrancar Squad yet?"

Sean nodded "Yeah. He seemed pleased, and he said that he is sending the Captains and Assistant Captains of 2nd, 8th and 10th Squad. They'll be here tommorow morning. Then the Real training well begin"

Urahara's smile fadded as he closed his fan "Yes. Good. I'm sure you believe Aizen well attack Karakura first then move on to Soul Society. And I think so too. But..."

"But there is a good chance he well attack Soul Society at the same time. We must be ready for anything he might do." Sean finished.

"Come on, Chad! You got more power than that!" Renji shouted at his opponent as his Bankai's head slammed against Chad's Right Arm of the Giant. He released his left arm and summoned his Diablo and tossed Hihio Zabimaru's head away.

"That better?" Chad grunted.

Renji grinned as he pulled Hihio Zabimaru back to his side. "Much better."

"You have almost achived Bankai, Rukia-chan, But you still need to summon your Zanpaku-to's spirit to this world." Isshin Kurosaki exlained.

Rukia nodded. "I understand, Captain Kurosaki."

Isshin laughed soflty "Now now, Rukia-chan, I'm not a Captain any more. There is no need to be Formal."

"This is going to be a long few months." Sean sighed.

**END Chapter 3**

**Sean Hiruki: Aha! Chapter 3! About damn time too! Sorry for the wait. I made this chapter longer to make up for it. and depending on what new ideas come to mind, chapter 4 might be longer still!**

**Urahara:Ohho! Thank you for adding me, Hiruki-san! I assume I'll get to fight too?**

**Sean: Hell yeah! I might even let you release your Bankai! Same with you, Rukia!**

**Rukia: Alright!! **

**Ichigo: What was up with those evil eyes,man?**

**Sean: I'll tell you later! Maybe there is a monster inside of me? I dunno. **

**Uryu: Brother, do you still have you Quincy powers?**

**Sean: Maybe**

**Ichigo: Those arn't real answers!**

**Sean: You'll find out within the next few chapters! I promise!**

**Read And Review!...Please?**


	4. SUPERUNKNOWN

**Of Kings and Quincy**

**Pairings: Ishida and Orihime, Ichigo and Rukia, OC and Adult Nell**

**Spoilers: Up to Chapter 290 of the manga**

**Summery: Deep in the halls of Los Naches someone watches over Uryu and helps the crew save Orihime. But...Who is he?**

**Rating: T-M for Blood, violance and language**

**Disclamer: I don't own Bleach! I'm too busy trying to get Seras Victoria to worry about Bleach! But I do own Sean Hiruki!**

**Note: I had to use Wordpad for this, so if I misspell something, dont blame me!**

**Check this out, guys and gals, I found this awsome Chat for Bleach fans. You dont need to regester to the site (THough it is free) It is great for talking about anything Bleach, so Check it out. My user name is the same as my Pin name on this site. onto the story.**

**Ladies and Gents, the Bankai have arrived.**

**And yes, Soundgarden Fans the Chapter name is the name of one of their songs. The song fit the ass kicking mood and it rocks. **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: SUPERUNKNOWN**

**Training Area under Urahara's Shop**

**October 16th, 4:32 AM**

Tired.

He was so tired.

But he can't quit now.

He isn't strong enough.

He's still weak.

He has to get strong. Strong enough to protect her

"Ishida-Kun?" Orihime's shy voice brought the young Quincy out of his thoughts.

Speaking of whom...

Uryu had been training 73 Hours straight and his body was starting to feel the effects of the lack of rest. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, though that didn't stop it.

His bow dissapeard and his arms fell to his sides

"You should be asleep, Inoue-san."

"I should be saying the same to you. And anyway, Yoruichi-san is going to wake everybody up in about an hour." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, guess your right." He sighed

They went silent.

Finaly Orihime Spoke up

"Why did you come and save me?"

The question caught him 'with his pants down', as his brother always said.

Uryu wanted to tell her the truth.He Loved her.

He was about to say it when...

BOOOOM.

Like a bomb, a huge amount of Reiatsu surrounded them.

It was an Arrancar.

They both ran outside to meet it.

The Arrancar was tall. A piece of his mask made a crecent around his left eye and extended to his forehead.

"What's up, human?" He said.

Uryu drew his bow and didn't answer.

He felt Orihime's hand on his arm. He froze.

"Ishida-kun. Stop. You need rest"

"But.."he tried to argue but he couldn't "...Alright.."

He put his hands in his pockets as his bow dissapeared. He glared at the Arrancar "You'll be more than enough to defeat this weakling, Inoue-san."

She smiled "Right"

The Arrancar walked closer to them "What did you just call me, four-eyes? Weak? Look who's friggin' talkin'! Yer about t' faint!" His Brittish accent was thick.

Wait, Four-eyes? Ok he just signed his death warrent.

"Tsubaki! now!" Orihime shouted.

"About damn time, woman!" Tsubaki shouted. "Time to test out my new powers!"

Orihime nodded "Shun Shun Rika Released!"

Tsubaki's armor expanded until Tsubaki himself was human sized. He raised his left arm and blades stuck out "Alright, you Arrancar piece of crap, come get some!"

**Inside Rukia's soul**

Snowing. It was snowing.

But it wasn't cold.

Rukia looked around.

Ice and Snow covered the landscape.

A woman dressed all in white walked up to her

"Sode no Shirayuki?"

She nods."You are ready do use Bankai, Rukia. Look in yourself. You know my true name."

Rukia wakes into the real world. She bolts over to the training ground.

"Rukia, what in the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked

"Shut up, I'm trying to think..." Rukia snapped. She released her Zanpaku-to.

"Bankai!" She shouted as she built up spirit energy.

Snow started to fall around her. It formed into armor around her body. It was Pure white.

"Snow Queen Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia shouted

**Chapter 4 end**

**Sean: Sorry for another short chapter, guys. I set a deadline for myself and I have writers block at the moment. **

**Now to watch my new Hellsing OVA 3. I am loving this English Dub!**


	5. Down on the Upside

**Of Kings and Quincy**

**Pairings: Ishida and Orihime, Ichigo and Rukia, OC and OC**

**Spoilers: Up to Chapter 290 of the manga**

**Summery: Deep in the halls of Los Naches someone watches over Uryu and helps the crew save Orihime. But...Who is he?**

**Rating: T-M for Blood, violance and language**

**Disclamer: I don't own Bleach! I'm too busy trying to get Seras Victoria to worry about Bleach! But I do own Sean Hiruki,Ryoko Hiruki,Marcus Gien and Arigatami!**

**Note: I had to use Wordpad for this, so if I misspell something, dont blame me!**

**I'm am now a Member of Bleach Asylum. My Name is VizardKing.**

**Check it out.**

**Ladies and Gents, the Rest of my OCs have arrived.**

**I've had a new idea for awhile. A sort of "What If" Scenario.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**For this Chapter I can hear the song "In The Afterlife" playing. **

**If you have seen the show Dead Like Me than you'll understand a little bit more.**

**This Chapter is gonna be LONG...I hope. Need to make up for time lost**

**And I've Changed my mind about the OCXNell Pairing.**

**And yes, I Used Another Soundgarden song for the Chapter Title.**

**Chapter 5:Down On the Upside**

In a matter of Minutes the Foolish Arrancar was dead.

Uryuu had never seen Orihime like that

"Inoue-san...That was amazing..."

Orihime smiled at the young Quincy "You really think so,Ishida-Kun?"

"YOUR FOKIN' DEAD!" came a yell.

Another Arrancar, this one seemed to have an Irish accent.

the Arrancar's Right wrist had a long blade attached to it. He moved like a bullet. It was aiming for Orihime.

"ORIHIME!" Uryuu yelled and he bolted infront of her, his arms blocking his chest, he closed his eyes and braced for the blade.

He felt the blade got into his arms and his blood began to poor out, and then the blade stoped.

"The hell?" He opened his eyes and looked at the Arrancar.

The Arrancar was frozen, he slowly looked down

Uryuu did the same.

A curved Chinese blade was sticking out of the Arrancar's chest.

Uryu looked behind the Arrancar and noticed a long Wire leading from the Arrancar to a shadow.

"Get over here!" The Shadow growled. It was a women's voice.

The Arrancar was quickly pulled over to the shadow. The Shadow pulled out another blade and severed the Arrancar's head.

"I hope the Espada are stronger than that pussy" The women sighed and she walked into the light and Uryu got a good look at her.

The first thing he noticed is that she was Japanese, though she was wearing a Black Chinese dress with Red flowers on it.

She sheathed her blades on her hips and detatched the wires that were hooked onto the end of the handle of both of the blades.

She pulled back her bangs. Her hair was long and Black. She let it hang free. Her eyes were a strange shade of Green.

Another thing he noticed that she was as well endowed as Matsumoto.

The fact that he noticed that must mean he's almost 18...

Her voice interupted his thoughts

"Hey! Your Uryuu,right? Ishida Uryuu?"

"Umm,Yes...Who are you?" Uryu responded.

She smiled "I Doubt Sean told you yet but...I'm your New Sister In-law! My Name's Ryoko Hiruki. I'm Sean's Wife."

"WHAT?????"

---------------------------------

"ACHOOOO!" Sean sneezed.

"Oh shit...I got a bad feeling." He sighed.

_That Spirit Pressure...It's Ryoko..._

Sean Shunpo'd next to Uryuu.

"Well it's about damn time,Ryoko! I hope you brought Marcus and Arigatami with you!" He snapped.

"Of course I did, You Prick. And How did I know you wouldn't tell your kid brother about me?" Ryoko snapped back.

"Well I THOUGHT you were going to be with me when I saved his ass at Hundo Mucho!"

"I'm sorry to bother you two, but are you both really married?" Uryuu cut in.

"Yeah, Got a problem with that?" Sean growled.

"No, but sometimes we wonder" Sighed a new voice.

"Ah, Hey Marcus. Arigatami"

Marcus smiled "Hey, long time no see, Nosforatu."

Sean grinned back "You too, Reaper."

Marcus Was an American. He wore a long black overcoat over a Pearl Jam T-Shirt. He covered his hands with black leather gloves and held a long Scythe. A folded Red Bandana covered some of his messy Black hair.

His eyes were Grey.

Arigatami walked up behind Marcus.

She seemed Japanese, but her hair was Aubern. She wore a Red Tank-top and blue jeans. Her main weapons were two Katana sheathed behind her back. She also carried Kunai,Throwing Stars and Poison needles.

Her most notable feature besides her well endowed chest was an Eyepatch with an hourglass etched in it covering her left eye.

Sean chuckled "Hey,Ninja-Girl, where's your usual Ninja uniform?"

"Idiot, If I wore those in public than What would other people think?" She growled.

"You know,Hiruki-san, you have some strange friends!" Urahara said from behind Sean out of the Blue, causing Sean to jump slightly.

"Jesus Christ,Urahara! Stop DOING that!" Sean growled.

-**One Hour Later**-

Everyone was gathered into the Training ground for a meeting.

First, Sean's friends introduced themselves to everyone else.

Rukia had the biggest news, She had finally achived Bankai.

"About damn time,Rukia." Ichigo grinned

"Go to hell, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

"Ladies, Ladies, please! If your gonna have a Bitch-fight, take it outside" Marcus said with a grin.

"SCREW YOU,ASSHOLE!" Ichigo and Rukia.

"Just saying..."

"Just shut the hell up,Marcus. Miss Orihime could you Bandage my brother's wounds and stay by his side until he gets better?" Sean said.

"Uh..Hai!" Orihime stumbled to her feet and ran into Uryuu's room.

Yoruichi looked at Marcus. No, It was more of a glare.

"So what exactly ARE you?" She finally asked.

Both Marcus and Sean grinned

"Go ahead and tell her, Marcus. They all have a right to know. And it's best to get them ready for what they might see during the final Battle." Sean said.

"Alright. First I'll ask you, Have you ever seen the Grim Reaper?"

Everyone but Sean and his friends gasped.

"What are you saying? Such a thing exists? I thought that they were how the Europians and Americans thought Shinigami looked like!" Urahara spoke up.

Marcus nodded. "Your close. It's more Like They...I...We are the Western World's Reapers. We work a little differently than Shinigami. You see, We take the Souls right before Death so the person feels no pain. In America, We have many things worse than Hollows. Demons. Both Physical and Spiritual. Gravelings are the least harmless. Their job is to cause accedents to cause the apointed human's Death."

"Whoh Whoh Whoh! What do you mean by Apointed Human? You mean They die by apointment?" Ichigo interupted

"Something like that. What did you think Death was Random? If that was the case than how do you think we get the Souls before they die?" Marcus answered.

"Uh...I dunno..."

"Think a little next time,Strawberry. Now, as I was saying, Most Reapers take the soul by simple touch. A hand shake or something like that. It's Easy and painless. Now, How do we know when they die? I give them These:"Marcus pulled out a Post-It Note

It said:

"B.M. Moore

161 Franklin

2:36 PM"

"That's it?" Ichigo asked

"You expected more?"

"Well...Yeah!"

"Well sorry to disapoint you,Buddy. This is All I give them.That's all they need to get the job done." Marcus said as he put the note away.

"And what about the Demons you spoke of?" Yoruichi asked

"I can answer that one" Sean said. "The four of us work for a company that hunts things that go bump in the night. Zombies, Vampire, Werewolves, Evil Spirits and Demons. Most people, Both Human and Grim Reapers don't even know we exist. Or what we Hunt exists for that matter. The ones that do work for us and hunt with us. Marcus here is very important among Reapers and among us."

"What is he some kind of Government official or something?" Rukia asked

"More like First of my Kind." Marcus answered

"So what are you doing here?" Urahara asked

It was Arigatami's turn to speak "We are here for Aizen. Dead or Alive he is coming with us. He has become a danger to the World. His goal to become a God well bring the world to extinction. We cannot allow that to happen. That is why we are here. To help you and Soul Society defeat Aizen once and for all."

"Soul Society wants him alive" Yoruichi retorted.

"If he is still alive after this is over than you can do what you want. But When we fight him the only way to defeat him may be to kill him." Ryoko said.

Sean sighed "Alright that's enough for tonight. We all need rest. We can continue this tommorow.

Everyone nodded. They wanted to know more but they were tired. And they needed the rest of the night to take it all in.

Marcus and Sean started to sing as they all left.

"In the afterlife You could be headed for the serious strife Now you make the scene all day But tomorrow there'll be Hell to pay!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Alright!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 Hours Later**

**Sean and Ryoko's bedroom**

"Sean?"

"Hn?"

"Do you think she's right for your brother?" Ryoko asked

Sean smiled "Yeah. They'll make a wonderful couple. Alot like us, but less fighting."

"Fuck you" Ryoko laughed

"Exactly my point,Hun!"

Ryoko held onto her Husband and frowned "He'll start having the nightmares soon..."

"Yeah. But He'll get through those quickly." Sean held out his hand "And at least he won't have to worry about THAT nightmare."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Morning**

Sean sighed as he walked into the bathroom to wash up.

He washed his face and looked into the mirror.

There, staring back at him was a Middle Aged man with a thin beard grinning back at him.

Sean growled and punched the mirror

"Go to Hell,Count."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again the large group had gathered around.

"I've been thinking..." Uryuu started. He still looked tired but he sat on a rock wall glaring down at his brother as always. "Are you really who you say you are?"

Sean grinned "If you mean about me being your Brother, Yes. I am always gonna be your Big Brother. But, if you mean about me being a Shinigami, Yes and No. You'll have to find out what I mean by that by yourself, Uryuu"

"Alright, How many of you are human?" Yoruichi asked.

"Arigatami and I are Human but we have Zanpaku-to." Ryoko answered.

"As Do I" Marcus chimed in.

"How many of you well be fighting with us?" Urahara asked

"As many as I can get. So far, around 20,000 Reapers are ready to face te upcoming Battle and that number grows each day. But only half of them well be fighting with us here in Japan. The otheres well be protecting America." Arigatami Answered.

"That's enough for now. We need to get back to training. Ryoko, would you care to join me?" Sean smiled at his Wife.

She smiled back "Sure. Just remmber I won;t go easy on you."

"That's what I want to hear!"

They jumped into the middle and drew their weapons.

Sean Grinned "We need a little music" He snapped his fingers and Music began to play out of thin air. "Take what you Want" by Corrosion of Conformity played

_J-j-j-just as long as we are here standing tall for one more year. _

They began. The clashing of their blades could be heard throughout the Training Grounds.

_I sing out loud to keep away the cold. When your blind and you can't see, realize it's them not me. I might be hard to find, Y'know this happens every time!_

They dissapear and reapear, sometimes adding in a Punch or kick into the mix of Blades.

_When I'm tired I crawl, I can't stand to see you fall, And the years they don't treat you like they used to._

Blood splashes all around. No one can see which one is hurt

_But when your wide and I'm awake I got time enough for days. Take-a what you want it just might set you free!_

_Not Me!_

The music dimmed down and the two stoped.

The entire right side of Sean's face was slashed. The only visible wound on Ryoko was a cut to the arm.

They both grinned at each other.

Everyone looked at them in awe.

"What the hell kind of marrage is this?" Nell gasped.

Grimmjow smiled "A pretty good one from the looks of it. They fight tolet out anger so they don't need to argue. It's a good idea. Looks fun as hell too"

"Hey,Ryoko, why don;t we give Aizen a little scare and release our Bankai?" Sean said.

"What? They can use Bankai withought releasing their Shikai first?" Yoruichi gasped

"Sure. Sounds fun." Ryoko said, raising her left blade to he Husband. And in response, Sean raised his Katana to meet Ryoko's blade. The blades overlaped and they both yelled

"BAN-KAI!"

_**BOOOOOOM**_

Their reiatsu exploded.

"Zhan Shi Wang Lei Sheng Shen Nu! ("Warrior Queen,Thunder Goddess " In Chinese) " Ryoko yelled.

"GraveDigger, Undead Pharoh!" Sean Yelled.  
Ryoko's Bankai was a strang one. Her Blades had become Bladed Gauntlets. The Blades formed around the hands of the Gauntlets.

Sean's Bankai was even more unique. A long Black Overcoat had covered his body and a large black hat covered his hair and eyes. The blade changed as well, Into a strange Egyption Sword withought a Hand Guard and letters in many different languages, some unknown.

"What in the hell are they?" Uryuu gasped

--------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 5 END**

**So what you all think?**

**More Violance and blood in Chapter 6, I promise.**

**I have one more character I want to show. **

**If you've Played Assassin's Creed you might know him.**

**Altair well be Soi-fon's special Guard if he shows up.**

**That I leave up to you.**

**Should Altair from Assassin's Creed make a Cameo and kick some Arrancar ass?**

**Rate and Review.**


	6. Constant Motion Through the Dark Eternal

**Of Kings and Quincy**

**Pairings: Ishida and Orihime, Ichigo and Rukia, OC and OC**

**Spoilers: Up to Chapter 290 of the manga**

**Summery: Deep in the halls of Los Naches someone watches over Uryu and helps the crew save Orihime. But...Who is he?**

**Rating: T-M for Blood, violance and language**

**Disclamer: I don't own Bleach or Assassin's Creed! I'm too busy trying to get Seras Victoria to worry about Bleach! But I do own Sean Hiruki,Ryoko Hiruki,Marcus Gien and Arigatami!**

**Note: I had to use Wordpad for this, so if I misspell something, dont blame me!**

**Ladies and Gentleman, Altair has arrived.**

**Guys, forgive the Romancy stuff. I need to please all of the fellow IshiHime fans like Debbie-chan.**

**And sorry,ladies. I'm not really good with Romantic Writing. But I try,damn it!**

**The violance well commence soon after!**

**Oh, And I'll make this Chapter Extra Long! **

**Merry Christmas.**

**And to anyone celibrating any other Holiday...**

**MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS TO YOU**

**Your welcome.**

**Today's Chapter Title is brought to you by the band Dream Theater.**

**The songs are Constant Motion and The Dark Eternal Night**

**Both from the new "Systematic Chaos" CD.**

**Constant Motion Through the Dark Eternal Night**

"It's close." Said a man in white garments and a hood.

"I know. Two of them seem to have released their Bankai...They can't be in a battle already?" Said the women next to him.

"Shall I investigate,Captain?"

"We both well."

"Yes Ma'am."

The two Shunpo'd over to Urahara's shop.

**Meanwhile  
**The battle was aw-inspiring.

The gash on Sean's cheek seemed to have healed..no..Dissapeared.

All the while, on the sidelines Urahara was smileing under his Fan.

"This has become interesting." He chuckled finally.

"Soi-Fon is here" Yoruichi smiled.

Sean and Ryoko stoped fighting.

"Really? oh perfect" Sean grinned

Soi-Fon appered shortly with someone new.

The man bowed to them all

"I am Altair Ibn La-Ahad. S Class Assassin and Captain Soi-Fon's Body Guard. It is nice to meet you all."

Sean grinned "Flying Eagle, Son of None. Fitting name, Assassin." The former Captain eyed Altair's two visible weapons. A Long Europian Sword at his hip and the hilt of a pure white Middle Eastern Short Sword. Most likly a Schimitar or Falchian, strapped to his back. The hilt faced down at an angle, making it easy for him to pull it out at a moments noticed. At the tip of the hilt was a white Eagle Head bust.

"Pry tell, which one is you Zanpaku-to, Master Assassin?"

Altair grinned under his hood. He raised his right arm.

"I mainly use this, when on Missions, Count."

Sean noticed a ring on his pinky finger with a string connected to a strange device under his arm. And one more thing, His ring finger was missing.

Altair pulled the string with his pinky and the device came to life.

SHINK!

A long Hidden Dagger shot out and went through the space where his Ring finger should have been.

He pointed the long Dagger at Sean's face.

"It is much better for Silent Kills."

"I see. It's very nice..." Sean gave the Assassin a crooked smile. "But that dosn't answer my question."

Another tug at the string and the dagger went back into hidding.

Altair then pulled out the white blade.

"But, when I must I use my old friend here. The Great Eagle is his name."

Sean's crooked smile changed to a grin "I would like to test your skills sometime, Master Assassin"

"You as well,Count."

Sean turned "I'm going to check on Uryuu and Miss Orihime. Ryoko, care to join?"

Ryoko smiled "Sure." She passed Altair and they walked to the Main House.

**Meanwhile in Uryuu's room**

"Ishida-kun...Thank you..." Orihime said quietly to the sleeping Quincy.

Her hand shook as she reached out to hold his.

As their hands locked the shaking stopped.

It just seemed right to her.

Wait a minute. She was confusing herself. Didn't she like Ichigo? Was she finally over her infatuation towards him?

Of course she knew Ichigo loved Rukia. He only thought of Orihime as a good friend, maybe even like a sister. And She felt the same way.

Wait.

She was misinturpriting her feelings the whole time? Was it more of a Sibling-like love?

She was starting to get a headache.

Orihime sighed and rested her head on the bed.

"Ishida-kun...I don't know what to do..."

"You should sleep with him. That usualy helps me." Ryoko's said from behind the closed door.

This, of course startled Orihime.

"Kya!! Oh...Ryoko-san. I didn't know you were out there..."

"So I see..."

"Ano...What did you say about Sleep?"

"You should sleep with Uryuu! It'll take alot off of your mind!" Ryoko said, a bit louder.

"Huh! I can't do that!" Orihime squeeked.

"Ryoko, She just turned 18. You can't expect her to do things like that." Sean entered the conversation.

"Orihime, For the love of all that is Holy, Don't listen to everything my wife says. Only most things. And...If your really so conflicted in your heart...The best thing for you to do is to sleep on it and wait to see what Uryuu says. Maybe talk with him a bit.That might help. I'll talk with him tommorow. See you later."

The footsteps of the couple fadded away leaving the two alone again.

"Everyone seems to be moving in Constant Motion..." Sean sighed as he felt his wife fold her arms around his waist.

**December 20th 2007.**

"Four more days." Uryuu sighed as he sat on the cliff once again.

"Yeah. Thankfuly we have all gotten stronger over the past months." Sean said from next to the Quincy.

"Is there any hope for us,brother?"

"There never was much hope. Only a Fools Hope. But, I can feel it. we well survive the dark eternal night that awaits us." Sean answered.

They went silent for a little while.

"So do you love Orihime?" Sean broke the silence, making Uryuu jump slightly.

The Quincy pushed his glasses up nervusly. "W-why do you ask?"

"Just answer the fucking question,four-eyes."

"Y-yes...I love her."

"Then why the hell haven't you told her so?"

"She likes Kurosaki. I have no chance"

"Shut up with your stupid Emo shit! Your a god-damned Quincy! Start acting like it! You best tell her before the 24th, or we might just be fucked." Sean ranted.

After the rant he jumped off the cliff, though not before saying "Who knows, She might feel the same"

This left Uryuu with a little hope and alot more confidence.

Confidence to at least concider confessing his feelings,anyway.

Uryuu would soon remember something Sean used to say.

"_Y'know what always put my mind at ease in tough situations,Uryuu? I played my Guitar. Sang a good old blues song. Blues was always helped me come to peace with whatever problem I had. You should try it some time,Bro._"

Uryuu ran around looking for his brother.

"Sean! Sean?"

"What!!"

"Can I borrow your Guitar?"

"Why...Ah hell, why not. Take good care of her!" Sean handed Uryuu a Gibson Les Paul. "You remember how to play?"

"Just did. I got a problem to deal with! Thanks!"

**Later, Uryuu's Room**

Uryuu began to play a fast Blues tune

_"__Stand and watch the towers burning at the break of day  
Steadily slowing down, been on my feet since yesterday  
Gotta get a move on tryin´ to find a man I know  
Money in my pocket, looking for a place to go__  
__  
__I've been searching all through the city_

_See you in the morning down by the Jetty"_

Orihime Walked in. Uryuu didn't notice.

He kept singing.

_"Streets are full of signs, arrows pointing everywhere  
Parks are full of people trying to get a breath of air  
Listen to the weatherman praying for a drop of rain  
Look into the sky, the sky is full of aeroplanes_

I've been searching all through the city  
See you in the morning down by the Jetty

_  
__Walking in the main drag pass the afternoon away  
The sun is going down, the streets are still as bright as day  
See the shiny cars driving round detecting crime  
Hear the sirens wail, the cops are only killing time_

I've been searching all through the city  
See you in the morning down by the Jetty

I've been searching all through the city  
See you in the morning down by the Jetty

_I've been searching all through the city  
See you in the morning down by the Jetty  
I've been searching, I've been a searching for you"_

"...Wow,Ishida-kun...That was amazing. I never knew you could play guitar!" Orihime finaly said after a minute of silence.

"Gah! Uh..Inoue-san! I didn't see you there...My brother taught me to play along time ago."

"I never knew you were so talented!"

"It's nothing,really...Inoue-san..Can we talk?" Uryuu wouldn't look at her. He kept his eyes on the floor.

"Umm..Sure Ishida-kun.What is it?"

"I..Uh...I should let this out before I lose heart...I love you,Orihime!"

The response to come was not one Uryuu expected.

Orihime flung herself onto the Young Quincy.

"WAAA!"  
THUD

"Ow...Ori..hime?"

"Thank you,Uryuu...Thank you for setting me free. I love you too."

Defenetaly. Not the response he expected.

The two kissed. They obviusly had ne experiance in that factor, but overall they didn't do too bad.

Sean was outside trying not to make a sound. To no avail.

He let out a laugh of joy.

"It is about damn time,Baby Bro. Good job. Bravo." He sighed and walked away.

Minutes later loud crashes that sounded similer to thunder could be heard.

"A sudden storm?" Chad muttered.

"That is no storm,child. That is the sound of one big army!" Altair said before he joined everyone else outside.

"SET HUUUT!" Came a loud yell.

A huge army, 20,000 strong at least surrounded the Shop and houses around it.

Marcus let out a laugh

"The hell you been?!" He laughed. He then turned to the others.

"Guys, I would like you to meet the guys that well back us up in the War to come. The Reaper Army has arrived!"

The army wore the same basic things, Long Black overcoats over a thin chestplate. They each carried many different weapons. From Swords from many countries to Gun from the 1800's onward.

One of them walked up. He wore full plated armor under his Overcoat.

"We have come to aid the Shinigami, and we are happy to do so. Let Aizen see the full fury of our Alliance and let him regret the day he first thought of betraying Soul Society for his own greedy goals!"

Sean stepped forward "And we are greatful to you all for your help and we shall Honor this Allegence for years to come. Welcome to Japan!"

"Were are we going to put these guys,exactly?" Yoruichi asked as she walked next to Sean.

"...I don't know..." Sean replied.

**December 21st. 1:47 PM**

Eventually they found enough room for the 20,000 or so Reapers.

Namely, other people's houses.

Everyone had a 'Sucks to be Them' Additude about it.

The day resumed as every other. Training,fights both physical and verbal, Laughs and Food lots and lots of food.

Later Sean found himself on the Urahra Shoten's Roof with Altair.

"You seem gloomy today,Count. Are you that worried?" The Assassin asked.

Sean chuckled "Nah. I'm just hoping the kids can handle the carnage and bloodshed of War."

"And how many wars have you been in,Count?"

"Many. Too many. 1191...1462...1862...1942. Too many...You should have figured out who I really am already. And stop calling me Count. I left that demon behind long ago."

They both looked into the grey sky. Black clouds rolled in but no rain or snow fell. The thunder sounded like laughter and there was no lightning. The Dark clounds soon covered the cold moon and the world was Pitch Black. Electronic devices from simple Lights to Computers went out. The only light one could find was by Candle.

"It Has Begun. This Dark Eternal Night which we so dreaded these past months." Said Sean through a dark grin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 6 END**

**Alright! Chapter 6 and Ishida and Orihime have finally gotten together!**

**I plan on this Fanfiction being 7 Chapters and a Prolouge. **

**Please read and Review.**

**By the way,**

**Can anyone name this Song and Band?**

**Hint: Pub Rock, 1971, Wilko Johnson.**

**Good Luck.**


	7. Come WhatEver May,The Language of Real

**Of Kings and Quincy**

**Pairings: Ishida and Orihime, Ichigo and Rukia, OC and OC**

**Spoilers: Up to Chapter 290 of the manga**

**Summery: Deep in the halls of Los Naches someone watches over Uryu and helps the crew save Orihime. But...Who is he?**

**Rating: T-M for Blood, violance and language**

**Disclamer: I don't own Bleach or Assassin's Creed! I'm too busy trying to get Seras Victoria to worry about Bleach! But I do own Sean Hiruki,Ryoko Hiruki,Marcus Gien, Arigatami and Ginkiba!**

**Note: I had to use Wordpad for this, so if I misspell something, dont blame me!**

**The Final Battle and the Final Chapter, excluding the Epilouge, of course.**

**I'm trying to put as many Fights in as I can and still keep it interesting/awesome.**

**One more OC. I had to add him because he is a pivital part of my Character's past and Present.**

**Ginkiba means Silver Wolf's Fang. You'll understand later.**

**The Song for the Chapter Title is by StoneSour and Die Krupps**

**Come What(Ever) May,The Language of Reality**

**December 23rd 12:54 AM**

Tensions were running high. The War was near.

Almost no one could sleep knowing the horrors that wait them the next day.

Luckly they all were still able to drift off to sleep some way or another.

Uryuu and Orihime quickly feel asleep in each other's arms. But Uryuu woke up every so often to a strange noise.

After waking up Three times he finally found the source for the noise.

A Large Silver furred dog that was strangly familior to him was sleeping at the foot of their bed.

It yawned loudly. The dog's eyes looked at Uryuu and it's tail began to wag.

The young Quincy rubbed his eyes.

It couldn;t be. He thought his Puppy died long ago.

"Ginkiba?" He moaned.

"Ah! It is you! Took you long enough,old pal" Sean's voice came from the doorway.

"Brother...I though he died!"

"Died? Oh, right, you thought he was a normal dog. Heh. Well do I have a suprise for you, buddy!" Sean Laughed. "It's alright, Ginkiba. You can show him"

The dog stood up and stretched.

"Ah! Finally." He yawned. "Long time no see, kid. Sorry I had to hide myself for so long."

Orihime gasped with glee out of nowhere.

"HA! A talking dog! Does that mean you can shape shift too?"

"Huh? Of course! My clan has been known for their ability to turn into humans...Oh and by the way, I'm a Wolf." Ginkiba said defiantly

"I..see..." Uryuu said, dumbfounded.

The Large Silver Wolf laughed. "I may as well show ya!"

"Save that for the Battle,Pal" Sean protested. "Get some sleep you guys."

"Fine...Sheesh." Ginkiba sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**December 24th 11:17 AM**

The day has come. Everyone was ready. Shinigami from Squads 2, 8 and 11 Including the Captains and Vice Captains came an hour before.

Black clouds blocked the Sun and covered Karakura in darkness.

The Main forces were set up on the streets and the Heavy Hitters stood ontop of the Roof of the Urahara Shoten.

Soon the sky ripped open.

They have come.

"Alright!" Sean yelled. "No matter how many of them come out of there, We well protect the city!No matter what comes out of the rift, WE WELL HOLD THIS LINE!"

Ginkiba curled his lips. It wasn;t really a smile, because most dogs or wolves can't smile...We think.

"Spoken like a Spartan General."

"Bringing back memories of your days as one of the 300?" Sean grinned.

"Heh. Yeah."  
Multiple Hollow cries filled the air and swarms of Hollows of every class came out.

Hundreds of Thousends of them soon filled the skies.

Uryuu and Ryuuken summoned their bows.

Sean brought his arm up "Hold your fire! Wait until you see the Espada..."

A few Menos Grande later and the remaining Espada along with the Three former Captains showed themselves.

"FIRE!" Sean shouted and Quincy arrows went flying. Each hit their target easly. This took the Hollow army down to at least half.

Good start.

The Reapers with Firearms and other ranged weapons fired next.

This was starting to get too easy.

"It's time!" Marcus yelled.

"Right! Ginkiba, you take the Captain with weird smile! Ryoko you take Tousen! I got Aizen..."

The Three split up and came face to face with their opponants.

------------

Ichimaru sighed "Eh? Am I saposed to fight this beast?"

Ginkiba cackled "Watch what you say,pal. Name's Gin-Kiba. How about you?"

"Gin. Ichimaru Gin."

"Kehahahahaha! How perfect is this? You got Silver in your name as well? This well be fun!"

The silver wolf ran towards Ichimaru at full speed. A little more than halfway to his opponant Ginkiba jumps into the air.

The next thing Ichimaru sees is a Human fist in his face.

The Wolf was gone, and in his place was a Man with long silver hair.

The former Captain of 3rd Squad also noticed his strange clothes. A Megadeth T-shirt andBlack Cargo Pants.

Interesting.

"Hmm. You are an interesting one." Ichimaru's smile never fadded.

"So are you,pal." Ginkiba grinned back. The wolf/man pulled out two Greek Swords.

"I'd like you to meet my old friends. Their names are far to holy to be uttered to a low life like you. Just be sure to say hi to Hades when you see him in Hell!"

He then threw the blades at Ichimaru. The blades were connected to very long metal chains fromt the bottem of the handles. Ginkiba controlled them from his hands and wrists.

Ichimaru dodged the blades easly but he did not expect them to come back.

The edge of the blades cut into his cheeks.

"Impail him, SHUNSO!" He yelled. Icimaru's blade shot out at Ginkiba, who dodged it by bending backwards.

He grinned darkly at Ichimaru and before the former captain could bring his sword back the wolf/man jumped onto the blade with his own swords at the ready and ran towards Ichimaru.

Ichimaru jumped out of the way, ending up with a large gash on his left arm.

"Who are you?...What are you?" he gasped

"I forgot my true name long ago,pal. But I still remember the rest of my past. Including my training as A Spartan Warrior! I was one of the 300 Spartans who fought off the Persion Army at Thermopily! I killed the most elite warriors during that war and I made it out of those battles with little more that scratches. Don't you DARE think I'm an easy kill,Boy!"

Ichimaru frowned for the first time in a long time. He stabbed Shunso into the ground and multiple blades shot out at Ginkiba, who easly jumped and flipped to avoid them.

Ginkiba then threw his blades at the former captain once more. They both hit their mark. In this case the mark was Ichimaru's heart. Ginkiba then pulled himself towards Ichimaru using the chains. Ginkiba litterally kicked the blades out of him. The blood flowed all around but not even a drop hit Ginkiba.

"Be at peace, Ichimaru Gin. Your death was a glorius one. You may yet goto Mt. Olympus. That is, if your soul can survive your trials in Hades, of course." He then pulled out a single gold coin and stuck it in the mouth of the still standing Ichimaru with such force that the Former Captain was slammed to the ground.

"Use that to pay the Ferry-man so you may cross the River Stix." Growled the victorius Wolf/man, glaring at the dieing Ichimaru with glowing Green wolf eyes.

"AMEN!"

----------------

Ryoko had released her Bankai. New long threads of red fabric flowed around her Gauntlets.

"It would be best to end this quick. It is obvius you seek bloodshed instead of peace. It is a shame, but your evil desires well not prevail" Tousen ranted on and on and Ryoko was getting Very annoyed. And that was an Understatment.

"Are you done,pal? Your ranting is starting to really piss me off. I understand that you think your the good guy nd I'm the bad one, but Come On! Your boss is aiming to destroy the world and become a God. Which to me makes no sense, because who wants to rule over a dead world with nothing but corpses? That's just stupid!"

"Ryoko! stop ranting about him ranting! It's kind of Redundent!!" Sean shouted from afar.

"Hn...My Husband is a prick but he has a point. Alright, lets get this over with,Kaname Tousen" She raised her bladed gauntlets into a fighting stance.

"Very well, Miss Ryoko Hiruki...Bankai!"

Ryoko found herself in black nothingness.

No Sight, Smell or hearing.

Well Fuck.

Pain. She could still feel pain. She felt it on her right arm.

Hm. There is the flaw.

Another shot of pain, this tim the left sholder. Ryoko quickly tried to grab where she know the blade was.

Got it.

Still nothing.

Damn it!

She let go. She would try for the handle this time.

She felt the blade cut into her right side. She threw down her arm and grabed hold of Tousen. Her fingers went around the handle.

"I found you!" She smiled. She then pulled her free hand back and hit Tousen with the full force of her Gauntlet causing the bankai to crumble.

Tousen knelt down in defeat, waiting for her to deliver the finishing blow.

It never came.

"Why do you not finish me?"

"Because,you fool, your not evil, your misguided. You arn't worth killing. Go back to Soul Society and repent your sins, Kaname Tousen." Ryoko called off her Bankai and walked away.

---------------------------

Only Aizen was left.

Sean was caught in a strange illusion.

Many monsters surrounded him. It was anyones personal Hell.

Yet Sean was grinning madly.

"This is it? THIS IS ALL YOUR BANKAI CAN MUSTER? AIZEN?" He laughed. "Come,Gravedigger, let us show him the meaning of FEAR! Show Aizen your Graveyard!"

The illusion warped into a large gloomy Cemetary. Decaying stone Angels and Graves covered the land and in the distance, past a field of long spikes was a large gothic castle. A few Mausoleums led down to Crypts and even further down into grave filled Catacombs.

Aizen looked around. Still calm, still collective. "Impressive. But I fear nothing." He said simply.

"Oi! Pharoah! Your still in Shikai! What the hell man?" Sean yelled into the largest, pyramid shaped Mausoleum.

Quite footsteps came from inside the Crypt. Soon, yellow bony fingers curled over the doorway of the Mausoleum and a tall Mummified man wearing a long golden Egyptian Headdress walked out. It's decaying, dead eyes looked at Aizen.

"_My Kha tells me Shikai is enough for Aizen Sosuke._" He growled in a low, raspy voice.

"Well that may be! But...Well at least summon one of the Gods for me!"

"_Lord Anubis shall judge his heart_"

"Oh, that'll be perfect, thank you Ramses." And with that and a bow by both Sean and Ramses, he returned to his Tomb, a gust of smoke shut the door behind him.

"Was that saposed to scare me? If so, you have failed." Aizen said.

"No, I was just talking with an old friend, THIS is saposed to scare you!" Sean answered with a smile. He then pulled out a golden scale and place a feather on one side.

"Come,Aizen. We well seen if you'll pass this test.On one side of the scale, a simple feather. On the other, your heart. If your heart is as light or lighter than this feather than you pass. You'll win the round and can attack me any way you wish. But! If your heart is heavier than the feather than you lose!"

"Don't be stupid! That is a foolish game! I mean it is obvius that my heart well be much heavier than a mear feather. And another thing, how would you get my heart out in the first place?" Aizen spat.

Sean's grin only grew wider. "It is quite simple, you dipshit! If you had half a brain you could have figured this game out! I don't mean your heart litterally! I mean your Soul's Heart! And here is how we get it out. Damn nitwit! You may proceed, my Lord" Sean looked behind Aizen and bowed.  
BOOM!

A larg human hand plunged into Aizen's back and out his chest. It pulled back taking the Heart with it. Aizen felt the pain but no wound. He looked behind him and gasped.

A large man with the head of a Jackel was glaring back at him

"**May the judging of Aizen Sosuke's Heart against the Ma'at**" He boomed. The man walked over to the scale and placed it on the empty side.

Lo and Behold the Heart was heavy.

"Oh dear." Sean sighed, and then grinned madly "You lose"

"**Aizen Sosuke! Here is your punishment!**" Anubis growled and a huge beast appered next to him.

The Beast had the Head of a Crocodile mid-section of a Lion and Hind corters of a Hippo.

"Aizen, meet Ammit the Devourer of Souls. Ammit, meet your dinner. Enjoy." Sean said darkly.

Ammit jumped towards Aizen but suddenly disolved in mid-air.

"What?" Gasped Sean.

_**Ah ah ah. No you don't I still want a piece of him. I well not you have his Soul eaten before I get a chance to collect. Blood is the Currency of the Soul, remember.**_

That voice.

how Sean hated it.

"No way am I letting your powers grow!" Sean growled. He clapped his hands twice and the Cemetary and Castle dissapeard and they were back on the battlefield.

Aizen looked around, somewhat dazzed.

"That was..interesting. But it appears you lose, Mr. Hiruki" Aizen grinned as he drew his Zanpaku-to. A quick shunpo and he cut off Sean's right arm at the elbow.

Sean looked at the bleeding stump. His lips curled into a smile. He began to chuckle. Then laughed.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Heh..No..no...I can't...It's too...Ahahaha!"

This caught the attention of Marcus and the others.

Marcus grinned "Hey! Sean! Need a hand?"

They both laughed histaricaly.

Sure it was an extreamly cheesy joke.

But it was funny as hell at the time.

Soon they both stopped and Sean glared at Aizen.

"Oh. And Cut me again, I ain't dead yet!"

THWAK!

Aizen felt a fist in his face.

But something was off.

Did he feel no skin?

He looked at his Opponent.

And he was right.

Sean right arm was back. Bone at first but sonn Mucle and Skin crawled its way into place.

"Best try harder, Aizen. It'll take more than that to kill a Monster!" Sean Chuckled.

Aizen grit his teeth and tried it again.

Slashing Sean's body and cutting limbs in half. Blood flowed, but not for long.

All the while Sean was laughing.

"What...What are you?!" Aizen yelled frantically.

NOW he was scared

"Heh...Hehahahaha! I told you,Boy! I'm a monster! A word of advice: The one who kills a Monster is always Man. So...What does that make you? A Dog? A Man? Or a Monster?"

A shot of pain entered Sean's body. He covered his face with his right hand.

"_**Kehahahaha! I told you I wanted him Dead,did I not? Guten Nacht, Sean.**_" Said a voice that wasn't Sean's.

He lifted his head and revield his face.

It wasn't Sean.

The face of a Sadistic man with Short Black hair grinned Insanly at Aizen.

"**It is SO good to be back. I wonder how your Blood tastes...Heh...Aizen-sama!**" His laugh was also full of insanity.

"Who or what are you?" Aizen spat

"**Oh, dear. Vere oh Vere are my manners? Prince Vlad Dracula I was called.**"

"Hello, Count" Marcus growled

"**Ah! Well if it isn't one of the Four Horsemen himself! Stand down.**"

"No." Marcus answered simply.

Vlad just grinned and then looked at Aizen.

Before Aizen could react, Vlad attacked. Using a Europian Long Sword he slashed into Aizen.

Blood flowed everywhere. Vlad pulled his sword back to use his favorite finisher, Impailment.

But not if Sean had anything to say about it.

_I think not, Count. How about you got back into your dingy little Castle and play hide and go Fuck yourself!_

They argued for a few minutes until, finally Sean gained back control of his body.

He quickly ripped Vlad's face off and revield his own.

"Phew! Thank the Gods that's over!" He then grinned at Aizen. "Lets finish this. Your Soul shall be punished, Aizen."

The ground opend up and a large Egyptian Sarcophicus came out.

The door opened and a larger Mummy walked out. It's red eyes glowed at Aizen. It didn't speak. It pointed at Aizen and rotting handed pulled Aizen down screaming to his own personal Hell.

Sean bowed "Many thanks, My Lord Osiris"

Osiris bowed back and returned from wence he came, the ground closing behind him.

"I don't even want to know what that was." the Injured Uryuu sighed from Orihime's Sholder.

"That was Lord Osiris, King of the Egyptian Gods. Nice guy too." Sean answered with a normal smile, as if such a thing happend every day.

With Aizen's decent into the underworld, the clouds dissapeard and the Sun shone bright. Snow began to fall, leaving everyone with a wamr feeling in their hearts.

**That Night**

Sean walked into Uryuu's room. Orihime was gone for the moment.

"Hey pal. I wanted to give you something."

"What?"

Sean Pulled out a Dimond Necklace.

"Give it to Orihime on Christmas." Sean smiled.

"This was Mothers!"

"Exactly! She told me to give it to you when you found the one you loved. So..Here ya go, you lucky bastard."

"Huh..But..."

"No Buts, Mr.! Give it to her Or I kick your ass, got it?" Sean smiled and walked away.

**December 25th**

Uryuu did what he was told.

Orihime was so happy she cried.

Sean smiled and thought _Good one, Little Bro. Your gonna get some tonight!_

He shook his head and walked over to him while Orihime showed the others.

"Good work. Mother would be proud." He whispered, and left Uryuu full of pride.

**Urahara Shoten rooftop**

Sean found his wife up there.

"So..what now?"

Sean smiled and looked at the falling snow

"I think we should stay here. Yeah. That sounds good."

Ryoko smiled back and put her arms around him.

"Sounds perfect."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7 End**

**Of Kings and Quincy End**

**So. The End. Alot of crap happend at the end there, but I think I like the ending.**

**Don't worry I 'll have an Epilouge too. **

**And I've been thinking of writing another Story after this, showing Sean's back story and all that jazz.**

**And YES, I am a HUGE Hellsing fan.**

**And I hope I got the Greek Religion facts right.**

**I Know I got the Egyptian stuff right.**

**Read and Review.**

**Merry Christmas, Guys and Gals**


End file.
